


Fanvid for Ignition by Revolutionary_Queen

by UnlimitedHappyLife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Slow Burn, WinterShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlimitedHappyLife/pseuds/UnlimitedHappyLife
Summary: This is a fanvid and gift for the wonderful wintershieldshock story Ignition by Revolutionary_Queen. It is an endgame fix-it fic with plenty of twists and turns. It will make you laugh and cry, sometimes at the same time. It is a slow burn that might kill you but she always resurrects you afterward. It is a fic I would highly recommend with a creator who is truly a joy to talk to.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Thor, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Fanvid for Ignition by Revolutionary_Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revolutionary_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolutionary_Queen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ignition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973556) by [Revolutionary_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolutionary_Queen/pseuds/Revolutionary_Queen). 



> My video editing skills are VERY rusty so please excuse any issues or jarring cut shots. I forgot how tedious and hard it can be to match the music.


End file.
